vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives ( Call #5 ) http://answers.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:76.112.176.100&action=edit&redlink=1 The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #5 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: 76. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:76.112.176.100. Section Header: yo Message below; Please stop asking us for the names of people. The next time you do it, you'll get a short cooldown ban. ~~~~ @VSTF: I can't edit the talk page of an IP because part of the IP address is in a blacklist? That's just dumb. A F K When Needed 05:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Got this too, weird - as I can't see any filter it would trip, and it doesn't trip a filter on my bot. The IP isn't blacklisted anywhere as far as I can see. I'll continue having a look into it -- RandomTime 13:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Appreciated. :) ::It sucks pretty hardcore when the only way you have to tell someone to stop doing something is by using a ban summary. :P A F K When Needed 19:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, looks like it was something in MediaWiki:TitleBlacklist that was doing it, works now -- RandomTime 19:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Filter my ipad's ip was blocked by user VegaDark on the Terraria wiki. i never edited that once or any wiki with my ipad. while yes I do not plan on editing what i dont know id like to know why i was blocked the message i got was as follows when i attempted to ask why i was blocked: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: User talk:VegaDark If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:VegaDark. i noticed others had this problem, i have been around people who abuse their power on wikis i would suggest he is removed from the Spam Task Force. --Nickelback is the best band ever. nuff said 14:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you see, your edit was blocked by a spam filter and not you. If you need to contact me, use my central talkpage. 17:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) .com I got a spam filter problem. here is the text. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #3 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to Phineas and Ferb (feature film). can you fix it? User:PSNerdBot, Bot of IanPlaystationNerd :Unblocked. 04:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) n o penguins wikai I [ut this on my page ▀ and the whole page was deleted, plz undo this n the Albi n o penguins wikai :Please link the page in question and any error message you got -- RandomTime 12:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Points2Shop http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dra_Gen_Ra Two other Users are able to edit this page just fine, yet I am not due to the fact that I get this. Why am I the only one getting this and does this have anything to do with my use of the Monobook skin?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 03:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Removed the link from the page, you should be able to edit now -- RandomTime 10:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Music Wiki (MediaWiki namespace) I just wanted to put my Twitter gadget in MediaWiki:Twitter and it just blocked .com, please unblock that. Thanks! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 13:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Where did it block ".com"? The summary? Page content? None of those should match ".com", perhaps you should check the Title Blacklist. 15:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Inquiring Moms: Oral Sex questions Unfortunately, oral sex is not a set of words we can/should block. Very often we get questions of whether you can conceive while having oral sex. The fact that this is a wiki that will get lots of sex inquiries, this is one we can not block. "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''oral sex' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Can a girl get pregnant by performing oral sex." -- Edit link here. I appreciate your help, thanks! --Liliana (my talk). 16:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Unblocked -- 'RandomTime' 18:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I thank you dearly. --Liliana (my talk). 02:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Scuba Diving? So I'm trying to add to my wiki and I need to add a skill name called "Scuba Diving". Apparently, "Scuba Diving" is on the list of blocked page names. Could this be fixed please? Silandas 05:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Absolutely, unblocked -- 'RandomTime' 08:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) HTML Copied an html code to profile, was blocked by spam. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Celestianoasis (talk • ) 03:17, 20 February 2012 : This is intentional - raw HTML doesn't work on Wikia, and is commonly posted by spambots. 18:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocked game site Here is the message I got: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''http://www.mikeymo1741.com' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Michael Patrick. The link I was trying to post is http://www.mikeymo1741.com/ussodyssey This is my personal server, I assure you it's not spam! :Unblocked -- RandomTime 20:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Can't create HTML link to Twitter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Trying to create a tweet button using verbatim tags. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 05:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC)